Orga
|height = 40 meters 60 meters|length = 40 meters 75 meters|weight = 10,000 metric tons 40,000 metric tons|allies = Gigan |enemies = Godzilla Jet Jaguar M.O.G.U.E.R.A. |relationships = Godzilla |createdby = Takao Okawara|portrayedby = Makoto Itō Natalia D. Adams|firstappearance = Godzilla 2000: Millennium|lastappearance = Godzilla 2000: Millennium|roar = }}The Orga (オルガ Oruga) of the Millennium continuity is a Millennian kaiju created by Toho that first faced Godzilla in the 1999 Godzilla film, Godzilla 2000: Millennium. Name Orga's name is derived from "Organizer G-1," the name of the substance in Godzilla's cells that is the source of his extreme durability and regeneration in the Japanese version of Godzilla 2000: Millennium. Design Appearance Orga somewhat resembles a warped and deformed version of Godzilla, due to his absorption and subsequent mutation from Godzilla's DNA. Orga has a massive hunched back, a small rectangular head, asymmetrical shoulders, two gigantic hands with three long fingers, small legs, and a stubby tail. Orga's skin has a bumpy uneven texture. When Orga begins to absorb more of Godzilla's DNA, he mutates even further and begins to develop green scaly skin and huge purple dorsal plates. Orga also bears a slight resemblance to the TriStar Godzilla, which, according to the audio commentary for the American version of Godzilla 2000, may have been intentional. Portrayal Orga was portrayed through suitmation in a fashion akin to Godzilla. Roar Orga had different roars in the Japanese and North American versions of Godzilla 2000: Millennium. In the Japanese version, Orga's roar was a stock roar originally used for Cretaceous King Ghidorah in Rebirth of Mothra III from the previous year. In the Godzilla video games developed by Pipeworks and Atari, Orga is given an all new arrangement of roars in addition to his original Japanese roar. Most of these new roars are guttural roars and snarls which are adapted from wolf growls and human rasping noises and lowered in pitch, as well as walrus snorts. Personality Orga seems to have retained most of the behavior of the collective Millennian that preceded him, and in Godzilla 2000: Millennium was a very inexperienced fighter. He was only able to land a single punch on Godzilla, and spent most of the battle trying to avoid Godzilla's attacks. Orga seems to have lost some of the Millennian's intelligence and is only focused on the simple goal of fully assimilating Godzilla's DNA. This proved to be Orga's downfall when he attempted to swallow Godzilla whole and was destroyed from the inside. Orga displays some degree of intelligence, however, and is able to telepathically summon his ship to fight alongside him and uses it to absorb a blast of Godzilla's atomic breath before it hits him. Despite his lacking hand-to-hand capabilities, Orga makes full use of the devastating plasma cannon on his shoulder. In the comic series Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, Orga is portrayed as an out-of-control brute that attempts to eat anything it comes into contact with. Orga even attempts to eat Gigan at one point, even though the two kaiju were allies. Origins Orga was originally a group of Millennians, aliens who had crash-landed on Earth's oceans in their advanced spaceship, where they were trapped due to not being able to receive sunlight. Inside the ship, the aliens converted their bodies into biomass and went dormant for several thousand years. After being reawakened after a submarine shined its lights on the ship, the Millennian UFO went off looking for genetic material to make its form stable and allow it to adapt to Earth's atmoshphere. Once the UFO discovered Godzilla, it determined that he was the ideal vessel for their conquest of Earth due to the Organizer G1 in his cells, which granted him almost limitless durability. The Millennian UFO subdued Godzilla and absorbed his DNA, then the Millennians combined their biomass into a single physical form and emerged from the UFO. However, the Millennian was unable to withstand the volatile properties of Godzilla's DNA, and mutated out of control until it became Orga. History Godzilla 2000: Millennium Orga was created when the Millennian UFO absorbed some of Godzilla's cells. The Millennians within took on a giant collective form and stepped out. However, the Organizer G1 present in Godzilla's cells had an unanticipated side effect and caused the Millennian to spontaneously mutate into Orga. At first, Orga attempted to use the information the Millennians taken from computers to communicate with Godzilla, but became bewildered when Godzilla began to attack. After that, Orga chose to attack with brute force. Godzilla's atomic beam was no use against Orga due to its regeneration powers, which allowed it to heal brutal injuries in a matter of seconds, far faster than Godzilla. Orga then directed the Millennian UFO to help him fight Godzilla, but it was heavily damaged, and was taken down by Godzilla quickly when he fired his atomic breath at Orga only for the UFO to block it. It was soon discovered that Orga was attempting to become a clone of Godzilla when he bit his arm and absorbed more genetic material. Orga then attempted to swallow Godzilla whole, unhinging his jaw and opening his gaping maw. Godzilla ran headfirst into Orga's mouth and allowed himself to be swallowed. Orga began to grow dorsal plates and increase in height, but started to notice something was wrong when Godzilla began to glow and give off intense heat. Before Orga could react, Godzilla unleashed his nuclear pulse from within Orga's body, destroying Orga's entire upper body in a fiery explosion. After the smoke cleared, Godzilla roared at Orga's headless corpse, which fell over and crumbled into dust. Abilities Adaptation Orga is able to adapt to environments in a rapid fashion. DNA absorption Orga has the ability to absorb or gain the DNA of another monster through his bite. Regenerative abilities Due to Orga possessing Godzilla's Organizer G1, he has enhanced regeneration abilities that even exceed Godzilla's own. Remote control Orga can control his Millennian UFO remotely. Wave motion beam Similar to the giant UFO, Orga has a shoulder cannon on his left side, which he can shoot wave motion (波動''Hadō''?, lit. Wave Movement) beams with. Snake-like jaws Orga is able to detach his lower jaw to make his mouth about the height of his body in a way similar to a snake and put things in his mouth. When objects are in his mouth, he can extract DNA from them. Jumping capability Despite its massive weight and figure and its posture, Orga is capable of jumping for considerable heights and distances, up to 100 meters and 300 meters in length, while Olga's maximum walking speed is 30 kilometers per hour. Plasma Spit In the Atari/Pipeworks games, Orga can spit a green ball of plasma from its mouth that temporarily immobilizes opponents. In other languages * Russian: Орга * Chinese: 奥加 Trivia * Orga is the first monster in the Millennium era to use Godzilla cells. * In Godzilla: Unleashed, it is said that Orga was defeated by Godzilla, not killed. Therefore, a theory might be that due to his regeneration power, he might have regenerated after the battle with Godzilla. * According to the commentary on the American dubbed version of the film, Orga was said to resemble both the Predator and The TriStar Godzilla due to its reptilian appearance. * Several concept drawings for Orga appear to have been reused and reincorporated by Tsuburaya Productions to create new monsters for their television shows. For example, this concept drawing shows a more reptilian Orga with wing-like structures below its head and neck. This design heavily resembles Bogal, and the method of Orga's consumption shown in the concept drawing also appears to have been reused as one of Bogal's killing techniques, in which it uses the structures to consume other monsters. ** Also worth noting, one of Orga's concept drawings heavily resembles the Mother Legion from Gamera 2: Attack of Legion. * Orga has been referenced a few times in external media unrelated to Godzilla. ** Orga has the same name as a Rider from Kamen Rider Faiz. ** Orga also shares his name with Saber Tooth's most powerful mage in Fairy Tail. List of appearances Films * Godzilla 2000: Millennium (First appearance) Video games * Godzilla: Save the Earth * Godzilla: Unleashed * Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash * Godzilla (2014 video game) * Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Comics * Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Category:Millenium era - Kaiju